Field of the invention
The present invention relates to braking systems for automobiles, and more particularly to an engine brake control system of the type in which a cut-off valve is provided within an exhaust pipe of an internal combustion engine to block the exhausted gas in response to the release of an accelerator pedal to thereby increase the engine braking effect.
In the engine brake control system of this kind, a vacuum motor is generally provided to open and close the cut-off valve in response to operation of the accelerator pedal. Accordingly, it is required that the vacuum motor is swiftly activated in response to operation of the accelerator pedal to ensure the operation of the control system.